1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel oil- and water-repellent composition. More particularly, it relates to a novel oil- and water-repellent composition of improved softness which consists of a copolymer containing units of a fluoroalkyl monomer and units of a alkylvinylether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, oil- and water-repellent compositions have been known which contain a polymer prepared from a fluoroalkyl monomer, such as an acrylic acid ester or a methacrylic acid ester containing a perfluoroalkyl group, or a copolymer prepared from a polymerizable fluoroalkyl monomer and a polymerizable monomer such as an acrylic ester, maleic anhydride, chloroprene, butadiene or methylvinylketone. The conventional oil- and water-repellent compositions possess satisfactory oil-repellency to fatty oils and petroleum materials when applied to fabrics, and the like. However, materials treated with these compositions have not been resistant to stains, particularly hand stains. Moreover, when conventional oil- and water-repellent compositions are applied to fabrics, the treated fabrics sometime tend to be easily stained with dry soil. Thus, the treated fabrics may be easily soiled or stained by dirty hands, rendering use of these compositions impractical.
In addition, the conventional oil- and water-repellent copolymer compositions containing fluoroalkyl monomers have the following disadvantages: Fabrics treated with conventional oil- and water-repellent compositions suffer a loss in their softness and hand qualities. For example, the fabrics lose their softness and hand by becoming more stiff. These disadvantages present serious problems for the various commercial applications of the compositions, especially when used to treat fabrics.